militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beau Billingslea
| birth_place = Charleston, South Carolina, USA | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor | yearsactive = 1976-present }} Beau M. Billingslea (born September 1, 1953) is an American actor and voice actor, known as the voice of Jet Black in the popular anime Cowboy Bebop. In addition to voice acting, He appeared in many popular TV series as a prolific guest actor. Before he got into entertainment, he played football in University of Connecticut. Filmography Anime * Heat Guy J * Black Heaven: Oji Tanaka (Stage name Gabriel) * Bleach: Edrad Liones * Cowboy Bebop: Jet Black * Cyborg 009: G. Junior/Cyborg 005 * Digimon Adventure: Ogremon * Digimon Tamers: Musyomon * Digimon Data Squad: Leopardmon * Dinozaurs: Dino Mammoth * Fist of the North Star: Jackel * Ghost Slayers Ayashi: Yataro Uchida * Gungrave: Bear Walken * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo: Giovanni Bertuccio * Iczer One: Narrator * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries): Yammer * Last Exile: Godwin (as John Daniels) * Macross Plus: Col. Millard Johnson (as John Billingslea) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket: Richard Lunland * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: Admiral Kowen * Monster: Milan Kolasch (Ep. 62) * Naruto: Homura, Kurobachi * Naruto Shippuden: Homura, A (Fourth Raikage) * Outlaw Star: Narrator * Rave Master: Bear/Dearhound * Reign: The Conqueror: Antigonos * Rurouni Kenshin: Senkaku (ep 36) (as John Billingslea), & Hiruma Gohei * Saiyuki Gunlock: Gato * Samurai Champloo: Matsunosuke Shibui (ep 1) * Shinzo: Gator * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie: Dee Jay (as John Hammond) * Tiger & Bunny: Ben Jackson * Wolf's Rain: Sea Walrus (ep 22) Non-anime * Just Jordan - Grant Cunningham * Megas XLR - Gerkek * Modern Marvels: Ball Turret Gunners - Narrator * Dangerous Missions - Narrator * Married... with Children - Reverend Hightower * The Young and the Restless - Trenton Jordan * Combat Garage - Narrator * Diaries of an American Witch Doctor - Commercial Voiceover * Hero Ships - Narrator * Wizards of Waverly Place - Mr. Parks Movies * Star Trek Into Darkness: Captain Abbott * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Hannah Montana: The Movie: Mayor * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie: Jet Black * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: Barret Wallace * Final Voyage: Gordon * In the Army Now: Sgt. Daniels * Rebound: NCBA Board Member * Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood: Thompson * An American President: Agent Cooper * See No Evil: News reporter * The Blob (1988): Moss Woodley * Real Genius: George * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later: Fitz * The Toy Warrior: Principal Video games * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War: Marcus Snow (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War: Anthony"Bedivere"Palmer (uncredited) * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed: Grid Core (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana: Delsus's father (uncredited) * Bionicle: The Game: Toa Onua Nuva * Breakdown: Nexus * Death by Degrees: Lukas Hayes (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: Barret Wallace * Dynasty Warriors series: Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) * Front Mission 4: Carl Thammond, Hermes Sturges (uncredited) * Inherit The Earth: Okk * Kingdom Hearts II: Bo'sun (Undead Pirate A) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations: A(Raikage) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: A (Raikage) * Outlaws: "Buckshot" Bill Morgan * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire: Rakeesh Sah Tarna (credited as "Bo Billingsley") * Radiata Stories: Gerald (uncredited) * Resident Evil Outbreak: Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman (Uncredited) * Resident Evil Outbreak File #2: Marvin Branagh, Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman (Uncredited) * Samurai Warriors series: Kenshin Uesugi (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time: Adray Lasbard, Berial (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht: Representative Helmer *''Warriors Orochi'': Cao Ren, Dian Wei (uncredited) External links * *An interview with Beau Billingslea * Category:1953 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:African-American male voice actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:College football players in the United States Category:Living people Category:Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Army Category:People from Maricopa County, Arizona Category:University of Connecticut School of Law alumni